My Sister's Friends
by whatshewrotex
Summary: Ryan is an 18 year old girl with a lot of responsibility on her plate, including her 15 year old sister. What lengths will she go to, to protect her sister. How do the turtles know her sister, Kylie? And what will the turtles do to defend their friends? Trigger warning. Seriously dark themes. Not for the squeamish. Please read and review. RaphxOC and MikeyxOC. M!
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ THIS. WARNING. ALERT. TRIGGER WARNINGS. VERY GRAPHIC. This involves rape, abuse and a lot of other things. It is M for a reason, so if you aren't into the dark shit, then you should leave now. Those twisted fuckers that are into it, here you are.**

**Original characters too, so if you don't like that you're SOL too.**

**Two sisters, RaphxOC and MikeyxOC. **

**Leo, Raph and Ryan are 18, Donnie is 17, and Mikey and Kylie are 15.**

**Chapter 1.**

Her chest heaved with wet, labored breaths. Blackness was clouding her vision and all she could hear was a distant ringing sound and her step-dad's deep, muffled voice. This time, she may have broken a rib, because the unbearable pain caused her to see stars every time she wheezed.

"Can't even beg anymore?," her hearing came into focus and she let out a wet whimper.

"P-please d-don't," she breathed out, blinking her vision into focus. He snarled down at her, slapping her across the face. She let out a soft sob, trying not to be too loud. Her sister was only a couple rooms away. And she was doing this to protect her sister from ever having to suffer the pain she has grown to know as normal. Though today's session was a lot more brutal than most.

"I'll just go get Kylie then..." her Step-Father, Charlie spoke out, wicked grin on his face. He knew what type of distress this would cause the eldest sister.

"No!," She pleaded, using her arms to push herself, with great difficulty, to stand. Fuck the pain. Her sister's safety meant more than a few cracked ribs. Her adrenaline was flowing now. "You touch her and I swear I'll kill you," she mouthed back and he barked out a laugh before raising his arm to swing at her. She saw this a pushed her own body to the side, before striking him in the gnads and sending him to the ground in pain. She took this opportunity to bolt from his master room and make for her sister's. She knew she didn't have much time.

Once in her sisters room, she threw the bolt lock she had installed and grabbed the 'Emergency Ryan and Kylie Escape Pack' from under her sister's bed. Kylie had began to wake up now.

"What's going on, Ryan?," her's sister sleepy voice cut through the thick July air. Distantly, she heard Charlie beginning to move, his voice growing louder.

"No time, let's go! Put these on!," Ryan yelled, tossing her sister her shoes. Kylie caught them and put them on, according to her sister's direct order. She could tell her sister was tense and noticed a smudge of blood that had come out through her nose, so it must have been serious. Their step-father began to pound on the bedroom door, screaming that Ryan open it. Kylie noticed Ryan throwing a look at the door, before they jumped out the window and onto the fire escape. They had made it almost all the way down, before Ryan heard their bedroom door break. By the time they hit the street, she could hear Charlie bitching out the window.

"Good riddens! Didn't want you brats anyways, got stuck with you because of your stupid whore mom!" Charlie screamed and Ryan covered Kylie's ears as the hustled down the labyrinth of allies by their house. When he was out of ear shot, she uncovered her sister's ears.

"Why are we leaving, Ryan?," Ryan thought about how she would answer her sister. She had shielded her sister from as much as she could after her mother had passed away from Breast Cancer, so Kylie was basically in the dark about the whole situation between her and Charlie.

"Because, Charlie's a vampire and he was gonna feed us to his baby vampire bats!," Ryan joked, earning a smile from her baby sister, although she was having a hard time smiling herself. "I couldn't let that happen to my baby sissy."

"Yikes! So where are we gonna go, sissy?," Kylie spoke as they turned down yet another alley, she knew her sister was putting of a front to try and keep her safe. It was dark and late and Ryan felt uneasy about being out at night, even though she knew she could kick some serious ass if her sister's safety depended on it. They couldn't very well go to their dad, considering they didn't know who their dad was. And they certainly couldn't go back to Charlie. Ryan dug in the emergency bag and looked at all the money she had saved from being a waitress at some diner a few blocks from their house, though she had only worked when Kylie was at school, for fear of what Charlie would do when they were alone. In total, she had about 600$ saved up. It would be enough to get a motel and she still had her job. Ryan could make this work.

Lost in thought and pure adrenaline, she hadn't noticed the pain of her broken ribs. But now, it was more than noticeable. Her breath hitched and she leaned against the nearest brick wall. God that hurt!

"What's wrong, sissy?" Kylie asked, rushing to her sister's form, now sinking to sit on the ground.

"Nothing, baby, just need to catch my breath," Ryan wheezed, trying her best to put a smile on for her sister. A noise in the darkness caught the eldest's attention and she pulled the switch blade she kept in her pocket out.

"Whose there?" She called out, pulling Kylie behind her as she struggled to stand.

"It's pretty late out here, what are you guys doin' out here all alone?" The thick Brooklyn accent came, allowing Ryan to pinpoint exactly where it was coming from.

"Its none of your business," she wheezed, flipping the blade out before threatening the darkness. "I suggest you back off, there is nothing that will stop me from keeping her safe."

The darkness chuckled, before another voice spoke up. "She looks hurt, Raph! And she's Kylie's big sis, we gotta help!" Ryan scowled and cursed under her breath. Of course there was more than one. Wait, did he just say help them? And Ryan's sister's name?!

"We don't need your help! And how do you know my sister?!" Ryan demanded and clutched her sister tightly to her back.

"Ryan, you're hurt," Kylie spoke up, putting trust into the darkness.

"I'm fine."

"Listen, we're going to come into the light now. Try not to scream, Ryan..." this was a different voice than the last two. Ryan heard Kylie tell them to come out. 4 shapes stepped into the light. Though instead of white or black, they were green. And they were wearing different colored masks. And wielding... weapons? Ancient Ninjitsu weapons? Ryan had only seen them in a book she read at the library. The strangest part was that they seemed to be... human sized, talking turtles. Ryan heard Kylie squeak out, before wiggling out from behind her sister and going over to them.

"No!," Ryan yelled out, reaching for her sister, just to fall forward as a wave of dizziness crashed into her. She might be worse off then she thought. She waited for the ground to meet her body, but instead she was scooped up into the air. She blinked her eyes open, staring up at the Red-Clad Turtle that had done so.

"Listen tough gal, ya need ta take it easy. Ya look like ya got into a fight with a tiger!," he drawled. So he was the first one who spoke. Ryan felt her face heat up and she looked to her sister, who had immediately latched to and started talking to the Orange Turtle. Ryan looked confused and her sister smiled at her.

"Sissy, 'member I told you about my friend, Mikey?" Kylie called out and Ryan nodded, recalling her sister telling her about her new friend in the neighborhood, a few weeks ago. "This is Mikey!" Ryan felt like she was going to faint.

"Kylie, how do you know him?"

"Well, he comes and sits with me sometimes when you and Charlie are fighting." Ryan was ashamed of that answer. It seems she couldn't shield her sister as much as she wanted to. At least somebody distracted her and she didn't know the gory details. Kylie began to speak as Ryan was too busy thinking.

"Donnie, do you think that you could help my sister? I think she's hurt bad."

"I am fine!" Ryan yelled. She would have wiggled out of his arms, if she wasn't in so much pain.

"Shut ya yap, princess, ya comin' wit us," he said, looking down at her. Kylie smiled brightly, knowing her sister would not be able to fight the strongest of the brothers. Though Ryan did try, but after a good 10 minutes of struggling, the pain finally got to her and she fell limp in his arms. The strongest turtle, known as Raph, looked down at the girl, noticing the split lip and the deep purple eye she sported. She really had been through hell. Quickly and quietly, the descended to their home.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

When Ryan's senses finally came around, she found she was in a room she had never seen before. However, after recalling last night's escapades, she knew she was in the Turtles' home. She let out a sigh, noticing the purple turtle in the corner of the room startle and turn towards her.

"How are you feeling, Miss?" The turtle had a friendly and gentle voice. For some reason, it eased Ryan, who was highly stressed out at the turn of events that had happened. Questions had rang through her mind now, like where her sister was and was she safe.

"Fine, where is my sister?" She immediately asked. Even if she had felt pain, the fear of her sister's safety was overriding that. She took a deep breath and swung her legs over the side of the bed she was on.

"She is with Mikey, she is perfectly fine. You however have seem to gone through a lot." He stated, factually. She scowled.

"I'm fine." He scoffed at that.

"You suffered two broken ribs, a broken nose and your wrist is fractured. Not to mention you have lacerations and bruising everywhere, basically. Your wrists are the worst. Also, I preformed a rape kit-" She cut him off with her gagging at the words. No. He hadn't... with out her consent? She turned to vomit onto the floor.

"My sister CANNOT know what has happened to me. NO ONE can. You shouldn't even know, please don't tell anybody." She pleaded, even though she should be angry, she was more embarrassed than anything.

"Nobody knows except me. But I had to do it and not because I wanted to. But because during my examination, you began to bleed profusely. Ryan, is it?" She nodded. "I believe you've had a miscarriage." Ryan bit back a gasp. The pain instantly dulled within her still heart. This was not the first time that she had experienced loss like this. Though she knew she could never love his children anyhow, so it was for the best. Though it still hurt more than anything. She nodded again, closing her eyes and pushing the pain away.

"I just need to see my sister." Donnie agreed to this, telling her only if she were to be in a wheel chair. Reluctantly, Ryan agreed and Donnie wheeled her out into the main living space. Once their, Kylie greeted her cheerfully, kissing her many times on the cheek, because she was afraid to hug the delicate girl. Ryan was also cheerful, happy to see her sister safe and happy. Mikey and the red turtle, Ryan remembered as Raph was also there. He gave Ryan a glance before leaving, and Ryan was happy he left for some reason. Her sister began to chatter about the past few days that Ryan had to sleep and Ryan calmed at her voice.

All she needed was her sister.

Raph had slipped away, once he got a good look at the dirty blonde's battered face. He set him on fire. He needed to punch something as soon as possible. But Donnie was first on his list. He entered his lab silently, stalking up on the reptilian genius and pressing a sai to his throat. Raph was not in the mood to fuck around and Donnie really knew that.

"What that fuck... happened ta her?" he breathed out, anger seeping his every word. Fuming was an understatement.

"R-Raph, you know I ca-" Raph pressed the blade harder to his throat, anger completely taking over and Donnie spewed. "Her step father, this man," he pulled him up on the screen, connecting him from a DNA test he preformed. "Charlie Stikemen, he beat her up and uh..." he trailed of at that point, feeling guilty for even saying that much. Though the guy really deserved some Raphael wrath. Raph didn't take this as a finished answer however.

"And?" He urged, grip tightening on his younger brother. He would never do anything and Donnie knew this, still it was threatening.

"And.. R- Raped her. Its not the first time. She has had some broken bones before and never got them looked at. After she heals this round, I will have to re-break them to heal properly. I don't think she could handle that much pain right now though. She's had a miscarriage, Raph. She's very delicate right now." Raph snarled at this, throwing his brother forward and storming out of the room. This man was going to pay dearly for the pain he had caused this woman. And Raph was just the man to deliver the blow.

**A/N: Next one will be longer. And very bloody and graphic. So bring your big boy pants.**


	3. Chapter 3

The sai-weilding turtle effortlesslessy bounced from rooftop to rooftop, on the hunt for this pitiful excuse for a human. Before this Ryan girl had woken up, the incessant chatter between Kylie and Mikey had given him just the right bits of information and Donnie lit the fire, though he had a hunch that Charlie was the man who did it to her. He knew exactly where he was going, just had to find the right floor.

This was also easier than expected to find. The window was still wide open and the door was broken down the middle. There were two beds, both messy and unmade. Glass seemed to cover one of the beds. It looked to be a broken beer bottle.

Stealthily, he entered the apartment. Raphael could hear the low, muted sound of the TV a few rooms over. His temper had not died down as he had expected. In fact, the scent of the beer-soaked human that had brought harm to that girl had just fueled Raphael's fire.

Silently, he stalked through the apartment, checking rooms to make sure he wouldn't be ambushed by hidden people. His target was still unaware, watching some stupid show that made no sense to Raph. Although, he could care less about what was happening on the TV. His target had his back turned, retinas glued to the glowing screen. He didn't see Raphael before it was too late.

The turtle swooped into action, wrapping his bulging arm around his throat and dragging him backwards off the couch. The man struggled but to no avail against the towering beast, looming over him. Raphael dragged him to the bathroom and threw him into the tub, satisfied with the clank of his skull hitting the porcelain. The lock clicked behind him.

Raphael drug his sai ominously along the side of the tub, watching as the man before him babbled for his life and pushed himself as far away from Raphael as he could. His smile was wicked as he dropped his sais and grabbed Charlie's head and bashed it off the side of the tub.

The sickening crack and the silence made Raph feel happy. He was far from done, however. When Charlie woke, he would be in a whole nother world of pain. Carefully, Raph cracked the bones of all of his fingers and toes into twos. Then, he took the blunt part of his sai and slammed it into 4 or 5 ribs until he heard them also crack in half. Raphael took the sharp part of his sai and carved 'Rapist' into the man's forehead and also used it to cut his Achilles heals, satisfied at the red goo that spilled from this man.

The sight of his blood excited Raph and he wanted to go further, he wanted to take it to the final stage, to his final breath. Though, he would rather him suffer for months. He carved other cuts into the man and punched him several times in the face. He wanted his nose to break like Ryan's nose and instead of one black eye, this guy would have two.

Raphael slowly stood, letting out a low sigh, before sliding out of the bathroom and flicking off the light. He swiped a beer from the fridge and was out the same way he came in. The deed was done and he felt grand about not taking it to the final stage because now this man wouldn't get to know the comfort of death. Now he had to live with the discomfort of being unable to wipe his own ass. Raph laughed at the thought, now atop the roof and moving in the direction of the lair. He'd have to sneak in unseen.

This was easier than expected. It sounded as though everybody was asleep, even Leo, who obviously fell asleep on the couch waiting to question him. Raph slipped by him and into his room and into the adjoining bathroom. Quickly, he got into the shower, so he could watch the blood roll off his body and into the drain below.

The sound of the shower woke a sleeping Ryan in the next room. She was still on edge, even though she was away from her step dad, it still felt as though he was looming in every dark corner and around every turn. Every small sound nearly sent her into a panic attack, the shower being one of them. With a huff, the dirty blonde rolled from her make-shift bed and headed out into the living room to get something to drink. Screw the wheel chair.

Once out in the kitchen, she immediately surveyed her surroundings, unable to shake the feeling that he was there, waiting for her to let her guard down. She could feel herself begin to shake.

"Damn this," she muttered, clutching the near by counter with white knuckles in an attempt to calm herself down. "He can't find us here," she whispered to herself, taking a deep breath. A deep rumble of a voice behind her nearly made her jump out of her skin. She slowly turned to the speaking figure, pale white.

"He ain't eva gonna hurt yas again," Raphael spoke, stepping into the light. He knew he wouldn't be able to move from that tub and call for help for at least 3 days and he doubted he would want to even try and show himself in public with his new found forehead tattoo. Ryan visible calmed at this, feeling safe with these strange creatures. Though, she was still on edge, her sister seemed to trust them and she trusted her sister's judgment.

"He never hurt her, I wouldn't let it happen," Ryan spoke, taking offense to his generalization that both of them had suffered. She had made damn sure that she knew nothing of the pain she went through these past couple months. Raph laughed lightly at her, nodding his head.

"You don't look like the type that would." Ryan stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out what he wanted, what he was doing. Was he trying to make... friends? She huffed at the thought, unable to imagine trusting anybody but her sister ever again.

"Yea. Well, night!," she said quickly before scurrying off to her room, leaving the Red Turtle slightly confused.

"Night..." He whispered after her, watching the darkness in which she disappeared. Why did he want to be around her more? Why did he feel excited to see she had woken up? He scoffed, before stalking off to the Dojo for some late night training.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, I've been super busy with work. And to answer AbigailDarcy88, I was actually having a hard time deciding, but I don't really care for the new movie turtles, the muscles are good but I can't do their faces man. Freaky stuff. I think that its more edged towards the 2012 Turtles with a little of the live action movie because I like Raph to have the accent. It's just a thing. So I hope that answers your question, if you'd like to see it geared a different way, let me know! Otherwise, enjoy! Picture 2012 Characters, just Raph a little more... Muscly and Brooklyn...y. Thanks. Review!

Chapter 4.

You can never expect secrets to always remain that. With Raph's first brutalization of Charlie, he thought he could get off scotch free. Nothing would ever come of it. However, he developed a sickness. This sickness was not to make Charlie suffer, in fact he hasn't come across him since the first occasion. It was a sickness developing over this Ryan girl.

The girls had stayed with them a little over two weeks, before Ryan picked her job back up, in order to buy proper groceries for everyone. Now that she didn't have half her money stashed away and another quarter of it going to her Step-Dad's alcohol addiction, she actually had a little money to play around with. It was nice and she always liked to thank the turtles and their father for all they had done for her and her sister, so buying a few pizzas every Friday night seemed like a nice thing to do.

Raph loved every nice thing she did for them, but he absolutely hated when she went to work. In fact, he would stalk her out of the lair, up to the surface and all the way to her job. Then he would patiently wait for her to leave before following her back down. His brother's had noticed this, however they didn't see anything wrong with it. Mikey followed Kylie wherever she went on the surface and the girls really shouldn't just roam the streets by themselves.

It was so much more than protection with Ryan and Raph though. Raph found himself falling into a deep obsession over her, imagining the two of them retreating to his bedroom more than once. However, he knew that would never be the case. Ryan was a beautiful oyster waiting to slam shut at any sort of attention, so he watched her from a distance.

It all happened, one day, on her way to work. A man was heavily bandaged and sitting in a wheel chair outside of her old apartment. She didn't even give the man a second glance, however, when she walked by he reached out and grabbed her arm, causing a scream to subconsciously erupt from her throat.

"Stupid bitch, if you were there he would have done this to you! What did I do to deserve this?" He growled out and Ryan froze. That was Charlie's voice, for sure. She sputtered a few times and backed up before a large shell blocked her view.

"Who do ya think yer talkin' to?," Raph growled, grabbing Charlie by his collar and dragging him out of his wheel chair. He was ready to pound the man. He felt a soft touch on his arm and the anger poured out of him. Ryan was touching him. He threw the scum back into his wheel chair, causing him to roll back a few feet. "You never come near her again, or you'll end up worse than last time!" Raph shouted, stomping towards Charlie, who was in the building as fast as the Handi-Cap button would open the door. Ryan was dumbfounded. Was her step father in a wheel chair because of Raph?

"R-Raph, you beat him up?," She asked, her voice shaking with fear. She never expected seeing Charlie and if she would have saw him from a far, she would have gone a different way. Raph's shoulder's tensed and he slowly turned around. He hadn't meant for her to find out, but when that scum bag laid his hands on his Ryan, he was about ready to kill. Then she just... touched him and he was goo! She took the fight right out of him.

"I... I did." He was ashamed of himself, she was probably going to hate him for fighting her battle. He waited to be berated by her, but instead he found her warmth wrapping around him. She was... hugging him? A little shell shocked, he almost didn't hug her back, but then he did. He really did. He pulled her to his chest and hugged her like he imagined somebody would want to be hug and she hugged even harder back. He felt her hot tears hitting his plastron.

"Your not mad?," Raph said, after a while and she looked up at him, face hot, red and tear streaked. The look in her eyes was not of hate or sadness, it looked happy. Relieved even?

"No! I never... I never thought somebody would care enough to defend me. I was always the defender, I was always protecting my sister-"

"I can protect you," he cut her off, just after grabbing her chin to make her look him in the eyes. "I will protect you," he whispered, before pushing his head down and laying his lips against hers. She was shocked at first, but she moved with him after a moment. The broke only a few moments later, both breathless and star eyed.

After coming to her senses, Ryan stuttered a few times, red as a tomato, before pointing to the diner down the block and dashing off. Raph stared after her, unable to deny the knots in his stomach or the hammering in his chest. What had he done? He smashed a hand against his forehead, rethinking what he had just said and did. She was going to hate him!

"I sounded like a freakin' soap opera!," he yelled to the dark sky.

"Yea bro? You still sound like one," Raph recognized the voice as Mikey answering back to him and he spun around to face his younger brother and his blonde haired friend. Kylie giggled and nodded in agreement and Raph growled.

"What are you guys doin' up here anyways, it's late," Raph demanded, still embarrassed that his brother caught him in his short monologue.

"We just wanted to go visit Ryan at the diner she works at! Nobody will be there now anyways, so I figure that we can probably go in! Besides you guys have your trench coats on," Kylie stated and Raph's face heated. Go see her? Now? But he didn't want to send up a red flag to his brother either so he agreed after a moment.

Kylie went in first, to check it out. She came back out a little later and ushered the two turtles to come in. Once inside, they sat at a booth in the far corner, away from most of the empty seats. Ryan came out a few minutes later, a little shocked to see the trio. Her eyes lingered on Raph for a little longer than necessary, as if she were trying to decode him or something.

"What do you guys want to eat?"she asked, shoving her hand in her apron for her pen and paper. The ordered different things, Mikey wanted pizza, but they didn't make anything other than a breakfast pizza so that's what he had. Her sister had the usual pancakes and blueberry syrup and Raph had a meat lovers omelet. Ryan took the order back and began making it for them. Raph stared at the younger two in front of them, noticing now their joint hands.

"Are.. are you guys dating?," Kylie giggled and Mikey blushed before nodding to his big bro. Raph found himself smiling, happy that he wasn't the only one falling for a human. He blushed at that thought.

"Yea, yea we are. Ryan just found out last night and is surprisingly cool with me having a boyfriend. After she threatened Mikey once." Mikey looked sheepish as Kylie spoke and Raph found himself laughing. It sounded like Ryan to him. Speaking of Ryan, she rushed out to bring their food, before disappearing with out another word. Her face still seemed to be red. And it was like sister speak or something. She gave Kylie one look, Kylie gave her a look back, then gasped and then Ryan was gone. It was the strangest thing he has ever seen. Raph watched her retreating form before he turned back to the young couple. Kylie's eyes were on him like a hawk.

"What happened between my sister and you?," she said after a moment, causing Raph to choke on his omelet and turned a special shade of green. Mikey stopped eating and looked up.

"How?" Raph questioned, looking to the sky in confusion before back at Kylie. "I.. I uh, kissed her." He finally admitted, when her gaze didn't break his direction. Mikey or Kylie gasped distantly, probably Mikey. His chest felt tight, was it getting hot in there?

"You better take care of her," she warned, her tone was low and threatening, not consistent with her normal, cheerful demeanor. Raph nodded instantly.

"I promise." And he did, he would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Me again! Not sure if this will get posted tonight or tomorrow. Gotta see what happens when the juices start flowing. I hope that you'll keep reading and enjoy the chapters to come. Compared to previous chapters, this is fluffy. **

**Chapter 5.**

Ryan sat on her bed, in the makeshift room she shared with her sister. It was all the Turtles had space for and she was grateful of it, but ever since her encounter with Raph, she didn't want to be around anybody, much less her sister who would try and pry into her emotions every time they were alone. _What did it feel like?! Are you in love? Do you at least like him? Not everybody is like Charlie._

And so she was alone today, she convinced Mikey to convince Kylie to go up to the surface for the night, see April and Casey and all the fun stuff. Mainly, just leave Ryan alone. She was confused enough as it was and didn't need her sister's thoughts on the matter to even make her think more.

Ryan flopped back on her bed, the kiss coming to mind almost immediately. It was almost all she thought about. The butterflies still throw a rager every time she thinks of it. It should be so simple for her to just cut off emotion, she had no problem stopping feelings like pain, anger, fear.

But this was so much different then all of that. Instead of making her cold on the inside, it was like somebody set fire to her entire body. Her skin stood on pin pricks if he was even in the same room as him, it was like she was magnetically drawn to him. It was nothing like pain, fear or anger. In fact, it was the exact opposite.

This was what scared her the most. It was almost like the love she had for her sister, except so much different. Her sister definitely didn't make her wet, make her want to touch herself like Raph did. She wouldn't dare though, it felt... not right. Nothing would ever be right. And that is why Ryan has decided a 7 day plan to get Raph to hate her. Because she will never be right, ever, and why would he want to deal with all of her baggage, honestly? After his crush passed, she would find him a nice, normal girl that could fulfill his deepest fantasy. Ryan couldn't even touch herself, let alone do that for him. Quickly, she rose from the bed and pulled a pen and paper out of their desk.

_"Day 1: Avoid him at all costs! Make it painfully obvious that you want NOTHING to do with him. Leave the room whenever he enters, blatantly ignore his words to you. Do not engage._

_Day 2: This will make him mad and he will approach you by this day. Act like he is crazy and tell him to leave you alone because you have "better things to do" than talk to him._

_Day 3: Forget his name when talking to him._

_Day 4: Pull a prank on him with Mikey. (We might not have to go further than this.)_

_Day 5: Invite him to go somewhere with you and then ditch him._

_Day 6: Tell him you're not interested in him._

_Day 7: Make it clear you have no intention of dating him, ever._

_You swear on your sister's soul that you will follow through with this._

_Sign Here. X _Ryan Stumner_ "_

She huffed down at the paper with a grimace. She really didn't want to do this, but it's what needed to be done. He would never be happy with a broken piece of trash like her, so it was for the best. She folded it up and put it in her pocket, in case she ever needed to reference the contract.

This was going to be the worst 7 days of her life.

Day 1.

She left the kitchen mid-pancake. She left the living room mid-video game. She even walked out of work that night, because he had come in to see her. Just left. He looked so dumbfounded and hurt, it honestly broke her heart.

She read her now tear stained contract behind the closed and locked door of the bathroom. It was shaking in her palms, slowly muttering it to herself, through wet, hiccuped breaths.

This was going to be way harder than she thought.

Day 2.

As predicted, the hot-head approached her the next day. She was doing her morning Yoga in the Dojo and he stormed in, looking all types of angry.

"Why are you avoiding me?"

"I am not."

"You are to! You can't even look me in the eye!" He shouted and Ryan looked him directly in the eye before speaking.

"I have better things to do, then argue with you. Kindly leave." She hissed, the pang in her heart ever so present. Why couldn't she numb herself yet? She was so used to being numb.

He left.

Day 3.

"Can you pass me the ketchup, Ron?" Ryan asked, staring in Raph's direction. He gave her a blustered sound.

"You mean Raph?" He, Mikey and Kylie said all at the same time. It was breakfast in the Hamato house hold for the four.

"Oh. right, my bad." Ryan said, mouth full of pancakes.

Mikey noted the devastated look on his brother's face.

Day 4.

Let's just say, Raph could not get the feather's off of him for over a week,

Day 5.

"Let's meet at the park, 11 p.m." Ryan said to the air. Raph was the only person in the room. He turned on his heal and mouth dropped.

"Are you talkin to me?"

"Yea."

"Okay, cool." Raph said before walking out. He was trying to keep some of his cool around this girl, though he knew he was failing miserably. As he left, Ryan phoned an old friend, who owed her a solid.

She showed up at the nearest park around 10:55. She knew Raph had followed her there anyways, though she couldn't tell where he was at. He was slick. He appeared behind her, so close, she could feel his breath against her neck and it forced a soft moan from her lips. Damn.

"Raph, what are you doing here?" She asked, trying to sound as if she had no idea,

"Ya told me ta meet ya here, Ryan," he said seriously, hand ghosting over her hip bone. She lurched at his touch, body so eager for more, mind screaming to stop.

"I was on the phone, Raph, I'm meeting a friend." She said, pushing away from him. As if on que, the friend she spoke of arrived and whisked her away from Raph as planned. The turtle stood, shocked in place, gaping jaw hanging into the darkness.

Day 6.

"That kiss meant nothing, Raph. I'm not interested in you, can't you see?!" She yelled for the 4th time but Raph refused to believe it. He grabbed both of her wrists and stared her into the eye.

"It did and ya know it did!" He argued back, flame burning just as bright. She would see it or he'd be damned.

"It did not!" She yelled back and Raph lost all control. He pinned her to the wall and took her in a desperate kiss. He loved her, he needed her and he was pouring all of his feelings into each second of this kiss. Which surprisingly, lasted more than a second. Or two. In fact, it lasted so long that Raph was able to pick Ryan up and carry her to his room. And Ryan didn't object. In fact, she encouraged it. Multiple times.

All of a sudden, they were ripping each other's clothes off and Raph had Ryan crowed up against his now closed door and Ryan was pudding in his hands. Her naked body rocked into him. She never thought she'd be okay with this, but right now, she was so okay with it.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just wanted you to be happy." She whispered, before she said lustfully. "I'd rather just have you." He gave her one look, before urging her towards the bed.

"You make me happy Ryan, I'll do what ever it takes to make you see that. Please, let me show you what love feels like..?" He asked, wanting nothing more than to take her for his own. To claim her and put her on top of the world. To show her what it was like to be loved so gently, as if she would break and even though he's never loved somebody before. He knew he could show her.

"Please, please," she said, throatily, wanting nothing more than his member to fill her up. He nodded at her begging, member twitching to full length. He pushed his finger inside of of her slowly, prepping her for his large member. And after he prepped her for a couple moments, he pushed his throbbing cock deep inside of her. Ryan let out a pitiful moan. This felt like nothing she had ever experienced before. He didn't tear into her with out any remorse. In fact, Raph took it slow, savoring every second, breathing in all over Ryan's beautiful scents, kissing all of her exposed, olive skin.

The rocked together like this, slowly, until the both came 30 minutes later, with wet moans. Raph slowly pulled out of her and pulled her against his chest. He could feel her quietly crying and he rubbed a hand over her back.

She wasn't crying because she was sad, more so because she never was loved. Or loved so tender for that much and it was... beautiful. But he already knew that.

He held her close and told her he loved her after a while. For real. She hummed in approval, before slipping off to a deep sleep.

Day 7.

Day 7 never came and Ryan's contract ceased to exist.

**A/N: I could now do whatever the readers want to see. Or I can keep going. I have more in the arsenal, I'm just open for anything that anybody wants to see, so let me know! Thanks for reviewing! Keep it up!**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for the reviews guys! I really appreciate the feedback. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also can you answer me this? Would you like to see a happy or sad ending? Not that that's soon, but. You'll see.

ALSO TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER. Also, I know that I accidently said in a previous chapter that her mom was only dead for a couple months, but I kinda forgot that she had many miscarriages. My badness, so just strike that little detail from your memory. Its been a couple years. Sorry thanks.

Chapter 6.

Ryan thought she was happy for a while, but the darkness within herself was prowling like a hungry tiger, beneath the ignorant bliss she found herself in for the better part of 3 days. However, like everything else in her life, it too had to crack and crumble beneath her feet and leave her flat on her ass.

Eventually, she lay awake in bed next to Raph's snoozing form. The darkness within portrayed its self, the darkness before her in the quiet room was like a blank canvas for her mind to play tricks on her. It was like she could feel Charlie in the room with them, staring at them, telling her to do things with him, forcing her away from Raph and taking her back to the room she had come to hate.

Funny that a bed that should bring comfort, to her felt as though she was on a bee's hive, waiting to be stung. She huffed out into the air and the air seemed to huff back, beckoning her from the bed. Calling her name. And she answered, in trance with her thoughts dancing in front of her eyes.

She thought of her mom now, and how different things would have been if she were still alive today. Charlie never would have started drinking, years ago, but Ryan was certain the sadistic bastard had the monster in him all along. The monster in him that corrupted her and made her hate herself. Into the darkness she crawled, whimpering as vivid flashbacks of all the pain and heart ache she suffered. The lost babies that she should have been able to protect, but she couldn't have.

She remembered the first time she found out she was pregnant. She was 16 and the beatings and brutal rapes had just started not two months prior. She recalled telling him and shuddered at the memory.

_Charlie sat on his bed, pants around his ankles, looking at her expectidly. He watched a blow job from the frightened girl, who was currently on the verge of puking. Word vomit erupted first._

_"You knocked me up," she spat, hating him, hating herself. He glared at her through a drunken haze, before standing up to tower over her. She was sent to the ground by a powerful blow, a cry breaking out of her. He growled and dragged her into his bathroom, and the last thing she remember was him smashing her head off the toilet._

_She woke in the shower, ice cold water spilling on her from the shower head. The water below her was covered in a sickening amount of blood. She felt her stomach lurched as she was overcome with a searing pain. She looked out of swollen, tear filled eyes as she sobbed heavily. Her entire body was heavily bruised and battered. Broken bones. She knew there was no chance for survival. Her stomach was the most injured of it all._

_She knew he killed it._

The sick memory, drove her to the bathroom. As if she were in a trance, she removed the razor from one of her shaving utensils. She did not hear Raph call for her in the backround, all she could hear was his voice blaring in her head.

_"Couldn't even protect your own baby."_

It was like he was standing in front of her.

_"Kill yourself. You are worthless. Can't even protect your own babies."_

She stared into Charlie's eyes, which were her eyes. The hallucination was all to real. Raphael walked in as soon as Ryan finished dragging the second deep gash straight down her arms. She collapsed in his arms and he screamed for his brothers.

Kylie, of course, arrived first and shrieked at the sight. She immediately started to sob and Mikey grabbed her and took her away from the situation. She would only make it worse. Besides, Mikey didn't really care to see his brother and his girlfriend covered in her blood. Or to see him cry. He was always the strongest. Raph didn't hear anybody, he rocked her body against his and sobbed. He didn't care that his brother's saw him in agony. She was his mate and all he wanted was her to open her honey brown eyes.

Donnie got Leo to force Raph away. He put up one hell of a fight, but finally realized that Donnie needed to do his work, if he ever wanted to hear voice again. He disappeared into the sewers, unable to stand the stench of her blood. Why had she done this? Was it because of him? Did he push her to far?

He let out a frustrated cry, slamming his fist into the wall. This was all his fault. She was going to die and he was the reason why. He punched the wall again, before storming up to the surface to get some fresh air.

Donnie finished up an hour later, while Leo cleaned the bathroom. He knew his brother couldn't do it. Raphael came back an hour after that and now he sat on Ryan's side in Donnie's room, listening to the steady beat of her machine.

"She lost a lot of blood, she'll probably be out for a few days, but we need to pay a little visit to a pharmacy for some Lorazapan or Prozac. Maybe even Xanax. She has suffered a lot, Raph. It would be weird if she was okay." Raph didn't respond, he just stared blankly ahead. Kylie came into the room a few moments later, glaring a hole in the back of his head.

"You promised you'd take care of her," she growled and Raph growled back.

"I was trying to, she had to go and do this, everything was fine between us, it's not my fault your step dad's a scumbag!" He yelled, anger getting the best of him.

"What are you even talking about?!" Kylie screamed back, Stumner anger shining through, right back at him.

"Yea, like you didn't know he raped 'er and beat 'er all the time! You had ta see the bruises!"

The air hung silent for a while after that. Tension was evident and the look on Kylie's face was blank. She turned on her heal and ran out, a loud sob escaping her. Donnie shook his head at his ill-tempered brother.

"That was stupid of you. Kylie obviously had no idea of what happened, Ryan hid it from her. Sure she probably knew he beat her, but it was not your place." Donnie said, shaking his head again. Raph hung his head slightly. "She's gonna be pissed when she wakes up."

Raph growled and clenched his fist. He was such an idiot sometimes.

**REVIEW! 33**


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm sooo sorry this took me so long. I had major writer's block with this story. I had a plan, but then it changed so now I had to think of something better. Also for the Happy vs. Bad ending is 1-0, happy. In case you were wondering. I know you aren't. Anyways, enjoy and review as always!

Chapter 7.

When Ryan awoke, a few days after her mental incident, she felt like she was in a heavily drugged haze. She vaguely heard Donnie explaining to her what she was on and why. The room was so fuzzy and the ringing in her ears basically drowned him out. She saw Raph at the end of the bed, staring at her, obviously waiting for her to speak. Her mouth was too dry though and the jumble that was her head definitely couldn't form a sentence.

What even happened? Her gaze slowly shifted down to her body, eyes immediately catching on the huge bandages covering her arms and her blood ran cold. She didn't remember getting into any fight.

"..died on the table..."

How could this be possible? All she remembers was going to sleep next to Raph, now she wakes up hooked up to a heart moniter and heavily bandaged?

"..right up the vein.."

She heard Donnie's words, slowly trying to piece together what had actually happened. Her eyes fixed on the purple turtle as he spoke, watching his mouth move so she could understand what he was saying.

"Because you tried to commit suicide, unfortunately you're going to have to take anti-depressants. Now I know you've been through a lot, so they should really help your mental state. Honestly, I'm surprised you haven't broken before, what with the miscarriages," Donnie said freely and factually and Ryan's jaw dropped.

"Donnie you promised!," her voice cracked out roughly and Raph put his head in his hands, before pulling up his big boy pants and standing up.

"Ryan, the night you came here, I forced Donnie to tell me what happened to you." Ryan looked at Raph incredulously, anger visibly flowing behind her eyes. She sat up in the bed ready to yell, but Raph cut her off. "And I may have told Kylie some things too, on acci-"

"YOU WHAT?!" She billowed, chucking the nearest thing she could grab, a thermometer at his head, before swinging herself out of the bed. Her legs were weak, but she ignored that and the turtles screaming after her as she rushed from the room. Using the wall to steady her, she sprinted towards the room they shared, flinging the door open.

She had expected to see her sister crying on her bed, so upset with herself that she had been so naive to have not seen the bruises. She did NOT expect to see her sister in mid-coitus, with Mikey. Kylie heard the door open and whipped her head around, seething to Mikey under her breath. "You said you locked the door.."

Ryan was over to the two in a second, pulling her sister away from him and shoving her towards the bathroom.

"Kylie Rachel Stumner, I cannot believe you would do this so young! Kylie we haven't even had the talk yet! You don't have proper protection, don't argue with me, get in the shower! We'll talk more later." She shut the bathroom door, leaving her sister to do as she instructed. Her anger was now ripping through her, first Raph opened his fat mouth and now she found her sister sleeping with Mikey! Could it really get any worse?

The answer is yes, if you were wondering. It always can get worse. Ryan had grabbed Mikey by the back of his shell and dragged him to the main living area. Raph and Donnie, hearing the ruckus entered the room where Leo and Splinter sat, watching TV. She practically threw Mikey to the center of the room. Expecting all eyes to be on Mikey, who had literally plopped right dead center between everybody, she was shocked to find they were on her, so she cleared her throat to speak.

"Go on, uh..." why couldn't she remember what she was going to say? "Go on, tell them... tell them wh- what... what did you do?" It came off as a question as her body swayed slightly. Distantly, she could hear a dripping noise and slowly she turned her head towards it. Oh, right. The cuts. Her bandages were soaked through in blood and now were beginning to drip below her. Apparently she had ripped the stitches.

"H-Huh, that suh-," Ryan was cut off, by her body crumpling to the floor and she was out again.

This time, when she came to, her arms and legs were strapped to the bed. Though she couldn't blame them, it was pretty stupid of her. But she was just so mad. The only people in the house she wasn't mad at were Leo and Splinter, but they spent most of there time in the Dojo anyways, so it wasn't like she had an actual friendship with either of them. The rest of them had all betrayed her in some way.

This time, it was Kylie at the foot of her bed, face tear streaked. She looked up at Ryan as she came too and smiled sadly.

"I-I'm sorry, Sissy," she cried out, throwing herself onto her sister's bed. "I didn't think about the consequences, I'm so sorry."

"It's okay, Kylie. I maybe should have reacted better," she said, petting her sisters head. "Sorry for ruining your first time." Ryan teased lightly and her sister cried even harder into her stomach. A muffled sentence came from her sister. "Hmm?" Her sister lifted her swollen face and swallowed.

"I-It wasn't my first time, Sissy. I uh... he.. uh..."

"He what? I'll kill him, Kylie he didn't make you do it, did he?"

"No, Sissy! If anything I made him.." She blushed at that, but pressed on. "I'm p-pregnant."

And on that note, for the second time today, Ryan lost consciousness.


End file.
